mmatycoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Training
Your fighters improve their skills by training at one of your local gyms. Types of training The following types of training are carried out with a trainer. With a trainer Coaches at a gym will have skill ratings in 5 different skills. * Boxing training * Muay Thai training * Wrestling training * BJJ training * Fitness training Each of the following types of training will look at one or more of these skill ratings when working out how effective their training is. See the coaches page for more information. Punches Trains purely your punching technique. Takes into account both your coaches boxing and muay thai training skills. With all of these basic types of training, you will receive some peripheral benefits to other skills. As an example, for punch technique you will also get peripheral benefits in boxing, muay thai, agility, speed, strength, conditioning and balance. You can figure the other training types out for yourselves. :) Kicks Trains your kicks and any peripheral benefits. Looks at your trainer's Muay Thai training level. Standing Elbows Trains your elbows and any peripheral benefits. Looks at your trainer's Muay Thai training level. Knees Trains your knees and any peripheral benefits. Looks at your trainer's Muay Thai training level. Clinchwork Trains your clinchwork rating and any peripheral benefits. Looks at your trainer's Muay Thai, wrestling and also a little boxing (secondary) training levels. Striking defense Trains your striking defense rating and any peripheral benefits. Looks at your trainer's Muay Thai and boxing training levels. Takedown offense Trains your takedown offense rating and any peripheral benefits. Looks at your trainer's wrestling training level. Takedown defense Trains your takedown defense rating and any peripheral benefits. Looks at your trainer's wrestling training level. Ground n pound Trains your ground n pound rating and any peripheral benefits. Looks at your trainer's wrestling and BJJ training levels. Sub offense Trains your sub offense rating and any peripheral benefits. Looks at your trainer's wrestling and BJJ training levels. Defensive grappling Trains your defensive grappling rating and any peripheral benefits. Looks at your trainer's wrestling and BJJ training levels. Circuit training This is an all-around strength and cardio session held by a specialized fitness coach. This type of training boosts all of your physical attributes. Without a trainer The following types of training require no coach to help you train. They will just use the gym's equipment and in cases of sparring your quality of training will depend on the skill level of the other fighter's training in the same slot as you. Weights Work on your strength in the weights room. Also get a slight boost to your speed by building up your muscle fibres. A very tiring workout. Yoga Work on your fighters flexibility, agility and balance. A low energy workout carried out without the assistance of any trainer. Cardio Get your ass on the treadmill and start running. The quickest way to improve your conditioning but also very tiring in the short term. Boxing sparring Trains your overall boxing rating and any peripheral benefits. You will spar with other fighters who are signed up to boxing sparring during this time slot. The better your training partners the more you will improve. If nobody else turns up, you won't get any training. Muay Thai sparring Trains your overall Muay Thai rating and any peripheral benefits. You will spar with other fighters who are signed up to Muay Thai sparring during this time slot. The better your training partners the more you will improve. If nobody else turns up, you won't get any training. Wrestling drills Trains your overall wrestling rating and any peripheral benefits. You will grapple with other fighters who are signed up to wrestling drills during this time slot. The better your training partners the more you will improve. If nobody else turns up, you won't get any training. Submission grappling Trains your overall BJJ rating and any peripheral benefits. You will grapple with other fighters who are signed up to submission grappling during this time slot. The better your training partners the more you will improve. If nobody else turns up, you won't get any training. No training You can select "no training" as an option for your fighter in a particular training slot. This will mean your fighter takes time off and recovers during this time slot - something they will need to do quite a lot, until their conditioning is up to scratch. Training tips *Your fighter will train more quickly when they are younger. *Your fighter has a hidden skill value which dictates how easily they pick up what the coaches are teaching them. Some fighters will have a such low value for this attribute that it's almost not worth bothering training them at all. *It is sensible to concentrate on training up your fighter in "conditioning" early on. The higher their conditioning value, the harder they will be able to train without getting too tired (energy). See also * gyms * gyms (manager) * fighter skills * skill values